


The Stars of The Monster’s Puff Puff Brothel

by Heikitsune25



Category: Dragon Quest III, Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VI, Dragon Quest VIII, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Monster on Girl, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Jade and Jessica are prostitutes at the puff puff club for monsters. And their patrons love every inch of the slutty nobles.Tags: Monster on girl, rough sex, gangbang





	The Stars of The Monster’s Puff Puff Brothel

The Stars of The Monster’s Puff Puff Brothel

Deep underground in a big grandiose city where humans and monsters mingle and co-exist, there is a puff puff brothel. A very high-class brothel that only exists for monsters and monsters alone. Though humans can work there. Female humans.

The large pink and red building nearly dwarfed the castle itself. And is nearly shaped like one with tall towers that nearly reached the top of the massive underground cavern. The entrance, guided to the sides by pillars and covered by a roof. A long line of beasts, curving nearly a mile long, down the cave.

At a glance, it would look like a clean and tidy place. The monster's acted neatly and politely as the slowly walked into the massive brothel. It looked rather normal. Until one gets closer to see that outside alone the wanton sex and debauchery has already started.

On the left side of the entrance a shorter line then the one at the entrance of many different monsters, in rows of three queued up at the wall. Waiting their turn on the 'entrance wall' where monster's get a sample of the delights inside the brothel.

The large muscular Hoodlum threw his hips into the large round butt of the so-called 'Warrior'. His cock, while human in shape, is far larger then one in terms of girth. But the Warrior's cavernous anus easily swallowed and squeezed the monster's cock as he pummeled her bouncing rear. A pic of the woman's face, a stoic strong-looking swordswoman with long curly purple hair and sharp green eyes, is just above the marked-up wall. Hard to believe she is on the other side of the wall wailing for monster cock with her ass sticking out of a wall that is mark up with tallies well into the hundreds scribbled all around her butt.

Next to him, a Healslime is just finishing up with The Thief. Her petite chocolate skinned butt partially confined in a pair of the tight torn suit is being overly stuff with all the Healslime's wriggling tentacles in both her suffocating asshole and sweet sex. One, two, four, six. Many of the blue Healslime's slimy cocks pumped in and out of her at blazing speeds with his last to tentacle, it's actual hands, pelted her juicy ass with a myriad of stinging slaps. It's pumping continued until all of its tentacles stopped and it started to fire it's seed into the wall slut.

The Thief stood on her toes as she moaned so sweetly that the sluttiest of whores would blush at how brazen she cried at being pumped full of monster cum. The tentacles grew massive bulges that traveled through them and exploding in her holes. The thief moaning and cumming wildly as the monster finished filling her. Popping its cocks out the stuff slut just in time for another monster to walk up and plug up her pussy with its cock. The smiling cheery face of dark skin, shorted haired woman, doesn't match the slobbering face of lust on the other side of the wall.

The third ass poking out, hugging in torn tights is Priestess. Her anus, already stuffed to the brim with cum, is being plunged by a meaty cock. The beast gave a few hard slaps across her ass. Getting a few loud moans escaped from behind the wall. Singling that her mouth is finally free to use as she moans and begged for the monster' cock to go deeper.

Inside the building is a lovely purple and pink colored club with lights dancing and swing everywhere. Monsters of all shapes and sizes mingled around the bar and tables. Beautiful women waitress in tight bunny suits walked around serving their customers more than just drinks and food. A few of the women are under the tables, sucking away at the myriad of dicks. Other's got the monster's off with their large breast, but all of the women swallowed the cum to keep the floors clean.

On the front stages, Two beautiful women danced around the poles. Swing their bodies around the long poles. Their hips swaying hypnotically as they sent the monster's in a tizzy with every sensual spin of their bodies. Rising their legs far over their heads as she showed gave their audience a small glimpse of the dripping muffs. And their fingers lightly teasing their most intimate of areas while their eyes bore down at the crowd of beasts in lust.

Their sweet mocha skin, lightly dripping in sweat glowed in the bright purple and pink lights in the club. The girl on the left, an identical twin to the woman on the right, slowly rose her large thong covered rear up. Her tongue sliding long the poles she was on with her eyes begging the monsters to come up on to the sage so they could rut like animals. But they could only hoot and roar as the way the tassels on her nipples flew up with her breast. How they long flowing hair whipped around them as spun to lowered their buxom rear down to the ground.

The women licked their lips and purred in lust at the monsters. Pleading for them to come on stage and let their lust run wild on their bodies. Yet the beast kept their heads on them. Both their lower and top, lest they get kicked out or killed by Maya herself or one of the bouncers.

Her sister, Meena, isn't far behind on the right pole as she spins her long beautiful legs around it. Flashing all the monsters her sex bent her body against the pole. Her legs spread wide and stretching the fabric of her thong and giving the monster a tease of her muff as she shook her rear and got a massive cheer form the crowd of demons.

"Hmmm…. Another packed night." The owner of the club, a monstrous horse demon name Kon the knight, laid back in his massive red couch as he enjoyed the fruits of his club. Two of which are tending to his massive horse cock.

A blonde woman with lovely curves hidden in a, named Bianca lovingly licked at the throbbing shaft towering over her. Trailing her tongue up the long horse-shaped fuck stick to the very top of the flathead and slurping back down. Kiss the thick pulsating veins that traveled along with the cock. Her ring nipple piercings jiggling as she sat on her toes with her legs spread, her 'underwear' being strings that showed off her dibbling pink pussy and hefty breast. In her asshole is a cattail dildo and cat ears on her head with a black collar around her neck. The word's Kon's private pussy are embedded in the golden tag.

A black-haired woman as at the monster's balls. Tenderly sucking at each one that is already covered int the blue lipstick Bianca has. And Debora, not to be out down by her co-worker, covered up the veiny, slightly hairy nut sack with her red lips. Her dog costume covers a little more than Bianca's but not much as only her modest bust is covered by a lacy flaming red bra, and her sweet plump legs are held in black greater bet and stockings. Showing off her bare pussy with bell clit piercing and a neat patch of pubic hair right above it.

While his favorite sows lavished his cock, Kon turned to the main stage of his club behind the two strippers. To enjoy the main event as it was just getting started.

"Oh, you boys are all ready and happy to see us huh?" Jade purred with a lick of her lisp at their myriad of cocks in front of her. Kneeling down on her legs that are tightly confined in black leggings. The black long-haired beauty, her silky hair tied in a long ponytail, quivered in her tight-fitting bunny suit.

"Sorry for keeping you boys waiting for so long." Jessica hummed too. Pouting her lips and wiggling the small fluffy tail on her butt as one of the cocks rest on her forehead.

The girls are surrounded by horny, eager monsters form all over the world. Form snarling massive beast like the Buffalorge to the smaller monster's like the hooded Brownie, they all crowed around the two busty nobles with their erections out and standing tall. Even if they wanted to calm their raging members, they couldn't with how slutty dressed the two nobles are. In bunny suits like the rest of the workers in the club but altered in certain ways. The top of the black, for Jessica, and blue, for Jade, leotards are barely there with holes to show off their stiff, pierced nipples in a diamond shape. The front of their suit also has a hole in it where their dripping sexes are. Tattoos with the word's 'bunny slut' and 'monster fuck toy' are written just above their throbbing clits.

Jessica was the first to start, and, with the biggest bust between her and Jade, she happily wrapped her chest around the biggest dick that belonged to the large, fat-bellied Diemon. All three of the eyes on is mask closed in bless as the slutty redhead squeezed the long red bumpy shaft. Licking around the pointed tip and drooling all over it. Getting it soaked in her spit as she pumped her near head size bust around the clock.

Other monster's, impatient, poked at her face. The weighty red knotted dick of a Chianine, pushed in Jessica's cheeks while the girthy, pink cock of a Cockateer, covered in fleshy rounded tipped spikes, and the thick brown knotted cock of a Jumping Jackal slid into her mouth. The Jackal snarling as he got a good grip on one of her pigtails. Urging the sow noblewoman to take his shaft as he rubbed his raging member in her lips.

"A monster after my own pussy~." Jessica swoon as she opened her mouth. Which the monster took the chance and rammed his dick down her throat and pistoning his hips with cruel intentions. Grabbing her pigtails like handlebars and slammed into the back of her throat. It was brutal and not even close to loving as possible as the monster ravaged Jessica's mouth. With his thrusts going at breakneck speeds and the beast slamming her head on his cock, Jessica's face is an utter blur as the monster had its way with her.

On the other side, Jade was having a similar delight. With the massive bumpy pale cock of Orc King in one hand, and the human-looking dick of a Hoodlum in other. Both being vigorously pumped while she happily sucks on the long pulsating cock bubble gum pink dick of the Gryphon. She slurped greedily on the cocks while her hands worked with feverish movements. Jumping form dick to dick, Jade masterfully gave each shaft as much attention as she could muster.

Trading her hand for her mouth she would quickly deepthroat entire members, her tongue peeking out to tickle their balls, before jumping to another and crashing her nose against its stomach to swallow the dick whole. Their nut sacks are far form spared as she suckled and licked them. Covering all the monster's dick head to toe in her bright red lipstick.

"Come on boys." Jade purred as her nipples prices jiggled from her arching her back. Giving the slimy monster cock a long sensual lick as she lustfully looks up at the horny monster's surrounding her. "You paid a handsome amount of gold to have fun with us. Don't you want to get your money's worth?"

The Orc King needed no other invitation as she grabbed the combative princess by her ponytail and rammed his cock as far down as he could. Pounding the princess slut's beautiful face with pure lust. Using her mouth as a simple masturbation aide as he made her choke and gag relentlessly on his cock.

The monsters were merciless in the handling of the beautiful whores. Slamming their cocks in and out of their mouths. Popping out knots while ridges scrapped their tongues. Their plump full lips left heavy lipstick marks along every part of the cocks as possible. Their weighty massive ball sacks, form the large hairy ones of the Chainine, to the veiny leathery ones that belonged to the Cockateer, got equal treatment as their faces are smashed into them. Forcing them to lick and suck at their cum factories before they are taken away and their mouth pleasing another cock.

The monsters snatching their heads any moment at any time to have a turn with the brothels best cock suckers. As Jade was sucking on cock, her hair would be pulled on another to be bounced on the prick for a moment before her face would mashup against a monster's sack. Forcing her to take in its heavy musk and get her to suck and clean the beast's taint before she was slapped in the face with two dicks. Both of them not waiting for the other and stretching her mouth open as wide as possible to fit them.

Jessica was pushed onto her back with a monster manhandling her breast. Squeezing its' cock in between her pillowy mounds while another two rampaged down her gullet. Coating her chest and face in spit and pre-cum as he pulled on her nipples and used her hair as handle batts to guide and ravage her burning bluing throat.

And through it all, Jessica and Jade handled it with grace and ease. Sure, they gagged, with their eyes rolling up in the back of their head like the whores they are as their tears ruined their massacre. But it was only par for the course for them. Without even touching their hungry sexes, they are already dripping with lust. Making a small pool under them as their mouth was stuffed with monster cock. It is the normal for them as this is the tenth time today they've had their bodies being used as the monster's pleasure pets.

With peace between the hero and demon king years ago, with the hero taking half the world for his own, humans and monster mingled together more naturally. Brothels like this are normal and noblewomen and men whoring themselves to the beast here is even more common. The thrill of being used by as common sex toys to their former enemies centuries ago is too far to pass up. Although normally it's a one-night thing, Jessica and Jade stayed for a good reason.

For they are very good at their job. Accurately sucked and swallowed the shafts running through their gullets and blinding speeds. Twisting their tongue under ridges and give long creases to the sensitive knots that bulged their throats. Even with their mouths becoming cum toilets they still are able to give the monsters unrivaled pleasure. Not even the dangerous pace of their face fucking fest could deter the slutty women form their goal. If anything, the brutal pace just made them more eager to please their temporary masters.

The Orc king bellowed as he held down Jade's face in his furry belly. Cumming like geyser down her mouth with such force it gushed and spewed from her sealed lips and nose. He didn't get the time to fully let his climax go as the princess was ripped from his cock and her mouth was taken by a Cockatree who rammed his own jizzing cock in her mouth. Forcing her to drink it's more watery seed then the thick deluge that the orc King gave her, yet the beast still aim his dick at her face.

Covering her face in white as she swallowed the other monster's cum. She only got a second to take in air, her face dripping with stogey jizz, before two more monsters came, one dick a red knotted beast and the other a bit more human-looking and slammed down her mouth. Spewing so much of their seed that it erupted from her mouth and shot through her nose. The knotted cock hilted to the base. Filling her throat completely while the other shaft was halfway in their mouth. Each one pouring gallons of cum in her belly.

Jessica was jerking cocks within nearly every possible way. Back on her knees two monsters took a pigtail and pumped their dicks in her mouth form the sides whole one thrust in between her breast. Smacking her chin with its head as her hands jerked off two more. They all came in unison save the Jackal in her breast. Cum slapping her face and caked her throat white as the monster's dicks all sputtered and throbbed around her. With the Jackal in her breast being the last one to fire off his steamy load right on her chin. Three thick bursts enough to fill a bucket slashed her body and covered her heavy breast in sperm.

The beast covered the girls in the seed. Caking them in white as their dicks fired off stream after stream of cum. The floor around them making a large puddle as the sat their being showering in cum. The women, however, were far form bothered as they licked themselves clean. At first, they licked their lips and cheeks clean, but seeing the task is too big for one person, Jade leaned over to Jessica and started licked some of the cum off her breast. Making the slut of the Albert house moans as the whorish princess sucked the cum clean off her nipples.

Jessica swooned as Jade kissed and nipped at her bust before licking the jazzed the tailed down her neck. Jessica followed suit and started lick at the martial artist ear. Their kisses and heavy touching finally stopped as they parted with a single string of cum and spit connecting their tongues.

"You guys aren't done, yet right?" The seductive bunnies wiggled their large round asses in front of the gang of monsters. Jessica licking her lips as she looked more hungry then a starved Sabercat.

While Jade spanked her own ass and spread her tights enough to tear it a little. "The real fun is about to start."

That was all the monster's needed before they pounced on the girls. Tearing at their tights, two jackals were first up and took their hefty knotted cocks and slammed into their eager assholes. Following up with the fast-brutal thrusting that alone made the slutty girl's cheeks red. Pulling at their hair sot snap their head back like reins, the monster's fucked the two whores as hard as they could.

"Ohhh~!"

"Yesh!"

Giving both girls what they wanted as their eyes rolled back in their heads and they came hard enough to rock the whole brothel. Their pussies locking up and squirting their lust as the wind and shivered form the cocks brutalizing their assholes.

A Mucho Macho stepped in front of the two moaning bitches in heat. It massive dick, a bright yellow and covered with bumps, loomed and throbbing over them. Both girls didn't hesitate to start lavishing the cock with licks. Jessica on the left, giving long deep slurs, with her tongue, while Jade is on the right. Lavishing it in kisses and suck on veins. Moaning all the while as their assholes are reamed and slammed into.

The monster grabbed both girl's head and guided along his shaft. Placing a grip on Jade's ponytail and hand on Jessica's head and guide both of them up and down his cock. Pushing the noblewoman down to his sake to suck and lick at while he bobbed the martial artist up and down his dick. Her head-smacking just under it round belly as she made herself slutty gaga and choke on the dick in her gullet.

The monster's behind them enjoyed themselves with their assholes. Smacking their assed with their hand's and slamming their dicks brutally in their assholes. Pounding the with even more fever they handled their mouths as the near fist sized knotted popped in and out of their hungry assholes. The tight orifice greedily sucked in their cocks making it hard to fully pull out if they wanted to. They got as far as popping their knots out before being suck right back in.

All three monsters came with growls and snarls as cum erupted from the tip of the Mucho's cock. Covering them head to toe in cum while the two Jackals behind them knotted their cock inside their abused assholes. Sticky hot sperm spewed deep into their girl's bellies as they joined the monster's and cumming too. Moaning as their asses are filled and their pussy gushed and spray a wide arc of their lust over the ground.

As soon as the Jackals were done, and the Mucho passed out from cumming so much, the girls were split between the monsters. Jessica was holding herself up by the pole as all her holes are stuffed and plugged up with cocks form the smaller monsters. While they are about as tall as children, their members are nearly as big as grown men. The Tap Devils and Goblins swarmed her with a green-skinned Goblin and a Devil on her back fighting over her anus with their cocks' raging inside it. Both of thick and wide with smooth bumps that slammed into their outstretched ass.

Below her, a Tap Devil hugged her stomach and pounded upwards at her cunt. It dicks nearly as long as it as the bulge shrunk and grew in her belly form the monster's rampant fucking. His balls slapping against her at a breakneck pace as she kept legs spread and opened for the monster to have his way with her greedy pussy. And her head is covered by the small energetic body of a Goblin, for a lack of a better word, slam fucking her face with primal force.

However, as quick and as rough as it was, the goblin's and Tap Devils are not known for their stamina. They came like a bomb. Cum exploded from every hole that had a cock in it. Jessica looked like a geyser of white once again as cum erupted from the sides of her mouth, her compacted fuck holes, and her nose as the monster's pumped her full of cum.

As soon as they jumped off, more jumped back in their place. Not giving Jessica's abused holes a chance to relax as their cocks kept plunging into her. Through this time, she had two Tap Devil's dicks to suck on, while the goblins got her holes.

Jade faired just as well as the noble. A Lesser Demon had pulled on her long ponytail like the reins of a horse as she rode his cock. Her large toned ass jiggling and shaking in front of him. Giving the monster may chance to slap and wail on her rear. Its massive spiny cock slammed into her slick sex with a thick protrusion throbbing her in her belly.

A hawk man, using his wings to stay in the air, took hold of Jade's head and pounded in with just as little mercy as he has done to her ass. His cum oozing out her abuse butt as it is tanned red with the demon's slaps.

On her shoulders, with her legs high in the air, Jessica is still under a sea of dicks. Her head is being pounded into the ground by a Goblin. His weighty balls slapping her chin while a Satyr took to her breast. Sliding his red pointed cock through her cum and spit covered tits. Pulling and groping at her nipples as he plowed her breast. Two Tapping Devils cackled as they ruined her pussy together. Slamming their cocks in and out of her cum filled bitch pussy.

Through the savage fucking, the slutty noblewoman had came back to back. For a full three minutes, there was a constant stream of her lust spraying in the air as the monster continued to ravage her body without care.

"Mmmph! Hulck! Gak!" Jade hung upside down between the large belly reptile beast called a Jragon, it spiny and bump covered dragon cock pounding her asshole as he pulled back on her arms. And an Archdemon that held her up by her ponytail, it's girthy bumpy curved dick ruined her vocal cords as it crashed into her throat. Its fist-sized balls slapped the princess slut in her cum and spit covered face.

The monster's treated the girls less then sex toys. Turning and bending their bodies into as many positions as possible to fuck them and fill them with their seed. The orgy didn't seem to want to stop even with the girl's stomachs starting to grow in size with every deposit in their bodies.

With building shaking roars, the beasts came into the royal slut with that same erupting force that no human could rival. A profuse blast of sperm flooded her mouth and asshole with the first two shots from the massive monsters. The rest of the minute-long ejaculation mostly spilled to the ground as she had gotten too full form all the cum. Her belly growing at least a twice as big form all the heavy cum she swallowed.

Even though both girls are filled with cum and their bodies limp with lust, they licked their lips. Wanting more form their patrons who are more than happy to give them an endless assault of sex. And they were happy to oblige as they cocks are hard and waiting for them.

All the while, Kon watched as the stars of his brothel handled the costumers with their usual flair. His cock deep into Bianca's, the cock drunk woman laying on top of Debora who is passed out and filled with cum form the rigorous pounding her holes received. He watched a normal sight of his two prized laid on stage being held up by monsters, their arms and legs bent over their heads with their bellies full of cum.

"Ahh…" He sighed as he came into his favorite ruck toy for the tenth time. Her happy moans music to his ears as his cock pulsated and fired his seed inside her.

It looks to be another profitable night for him and his customers.


End file.
